WarmYouUp
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: JakeXOC...She was stubborn, sarcastic, and freezing. All she has to do is call and he'll be there-for her-to warm her up. But will she make the call? And what happens after wards? LOTS of ROMANCE: might need a rating change in the future;
1. WarmYouUp

_**A/N: **Hey everyone! Long time no see! I thought i would try a new format. I'm not sure if I like it or not--what do you think--? This is a new pairing for me; after reading the books I had to give Jake someone I thought he deserved. Needless to say I think the idea of him and the person he does end up with kind of grosses me out! Anyway, for those of you who actually read the rantings of the crazy author: thank you! Please enjoy and critique!_

_**Disclaimer:** Other than Allie the rest belongs to the lovelty and brilliant Stephanie Meyer!_

**_ENJOY!!_**

*****************

It was cold.

Even with her blankets pulled up around her

And her heater running full blast,

Allie still couldn't get warm.

There was a simple solution…

She glared at her cell phone lying innocently

On the nightstand next to her bed.

'Damn you.'

She mumbled into the mountain of blankets surrounding her.

She was stubborn

And

Independent.

That's why he loved her.

That's why she refused to call him.

She wanted…

Him…

No!

Warmth…

Yes, that's what she wanted,

More than anything.

But it came at a price.

Warmth was…

Stubborn also.

_Pick up the phone…_

NO

_Call him…_

NO

_Do you want to freeze…_

….

_I didn't think so…_

'Damn it…'

Allie hefted herself up out of the confines of her blanket shelter

Only to find it FREEZING-er outside of her refuge.

'This cannot be happening'

She burrowed even deeper into her bed

So that even her hair was obscured from view.

'This is crazy…

I should just call'

She peeked her head out just enough

So that her eyes could discern the blurry numbers of the alarm clock

_3:09A.M. _

Considering that she had gone to bed at

_10:45P.M._

It had been a long night

'And it's not even over yet'

She groaned into the pillows.

_You're just being stubborn_

_Like a little girl_

_Or better yet_

_A puppy…_

_Ironic isn't it?_

'Oh, go away!'

Allie hurled her pillow into the wall opposite her bed

And then cursed the gush of bitter air it left in its wake.

'Urgh! This is so dumb!'

_Then call…_

'He probably won't answer.'

_He will…_

'It's too late.'

_He's up…_

'…I know…'

_Then call…_

……

'Ok.'

She nudged over to the edge of the bed

Close enough that she would barely have to unearth herself

To grab for the phone.

It was a good plan

In theory.

But in reality?

Nothing was ever easy for Allie.

Especially not calling her

…boyfriend…

That word really didn't do him justice

Which is why she never called him that.

He just was…

Words weren't needed to describe their relationship;

Words complicated things.

And things were already complicated enough.

Allie took a deep breath and lunged toward the phone

Pressed his speed dial

Gasped as his husky 'hello' filled the other end

And fell off her bed.

"Allie! Are you alright! Damn it, Allie, say something!"

Allie was thoroughly twisted in her blankets now

And wiggling wasn't helping.

'Where the hell did the phone go!?'

Her hands traveled the carpeted floor quickly and numbly

The cold sinking into her bones.

His voice kept rising on the other end.

If she wasn't so cold

She would have laughed,

But now was not a good time.

'Aha! Found it!'

Allie pressed the phone to her ear

Only to hear him cursing profusely into the other end.

"Jeez! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He chuckled

"I only kiss you."

'Oh, my…'

"Allie? What's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"Sure, sure. I definitely believe you just called me at…4A.M. to tell me that absolutely _nothing_ is going on. I'll buy that."

….

'Hmpf!'

Allie shuffled around on the floor

Trying to regain her footing

And finally crawled her way up the side of her bed,

Still fully cloaked in afghans and comforters,

And plopped herself down on her back in the center of her bed.

"Umm…what's going on over there, Allie?"

"…Why?"

"'Cause it sounded like you just lifted something _way _too heavy for you, and what that could possibly be at four in the morning is beyond me…"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"WHAT?!?"

"I knew I shouldn't have called you…"

'Ha! That's what you get for being

Quipped with me, mister!'

"No! Allie, I was just…um...it's not like that…you're beautiful…and….Allie…I'm sorry...please…um...I just…"

And on and on…

Allie had to cover her mouth to stifle

The giggles that were ensuing

From her oh-so-very-clever remark.

Guys always got flustered

When you made them think they had

Hurt their girlfriend's feelings.

"…Are you…laughing..?"

Apparently she wasn't being discreet about it.

"Of _course_ not."

"Allie."

"Yes?"

"As fun as tormenting me has been, you can't change topics that easily."

"Oh, darn."

Sarcastic.

As per her usual.

"What's wrong?"

His voiced changed: it was softer, soothing.

It was the voice that was only ever heard

When he was talking to

Her.

His Allie.

Allie buried her head into a pillow

And mumbled,

"I'm cold."

He chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't quiet catch that."

She gritted her teeth.

He tsk-tsked.

"That's not good for you, dear."

"Don't 'dear' me, mister."

He chuckled

And there was something about his laugh

That made her smile.

"I'm kind of…."

"In love with me?"

"Hey! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"I'd rather put my mouth _on _yours but…"

"Urgh! This is so dumb!"

"I'll be the judge of that. So… tell me."

"I'm cold, damn you!"

"Oh, Allie!"

He laughed:

Not cruelly but with

Love.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffled.

"Don't cry. I told you to call me if you ever needed me; no matter what, ok. I'll be right over."

The phone clicked off.

He was coming.

One call

And he was there.

One call

And he dropped everything

For her.

One call.

She hoped that her dad had forgotten

To close a window.

He usually did.

But when you're counting on someone

To forget,

They usually

Remember.

Of course, Allie had no idea if, once inside,

He would even be able to find

Her room.

But nothing stopped him from coming

When she needed him.

Ever.

Even if they had only been together for

1 month, 3 days and ¼.

(Not that she was counting).

Besides, it felt like

Forever;

Like it was meant for forever.

But she still felt awkward

Like she was going to blink and he would disappear.

Even though she knew he was coming

It still startled her when her door creaked open.

Afraid that, for some weird reason,

Her parents may be checking up on her,

Allie kept her eyes shut and breathing steady

As she lay on her back in the cold darkness of her room.

Nevertheless, her breath quickened rapidly

When she felt footsteps crossing the room toward her bed.

Sneakers thumped to the floor;

Blankets were lifted;

Another body on the mattress

-_under_ the blankets-

A warm tender hand slid across

The smooth silken camisole on her stomach.

Allie moaned:

He was so damn _warm_…

'Oh, god! I..._moaned_..!'

And of course…

He heard.

"Did you just _moan_?"

She really couldn't form a coherent thought

When his lips were against her ear;

His warm breath tickling her hair.

All she could do was blush and keep pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, Allie."

She rolled over

-away from his distracting presence-

"Well, if that's how you're comfortable, it'll work for me."

She heard the sheets rustle and next thing she knew

Her back was pressed against his chest

Her head resting on his right bicep

And…

Her bottom tucked into his hips.

'Oh, shit.'

She turned the color of one of her many covers:

Bright scarlet.

_Well, you asked to be warmed up_

_You're just getting the full body treatment!_

"Warmer?"

He whispered into her hair.

Her nod was barely decipherable,

But it was a nod

And he would take any affirmation he could get.

He was truly glad she called him;

She never had before;

Even though he knew she didn't sleep well in the icy winters.

After all, it was the first winter she had spent in

Forks, Washington.

A huge change from sunny, humid

Ocala, Florida.

Her shaking subsided after a few minutes.

She slowly gained the courage to say,

"You really are ridiculously hot, you know that?"

Not even thinking of the implications.

He was.

"Sure, sure. A few girls have told me that, but, don't worry,"

He brought his lips down toward her neck,

"I'm taken."

He whispered breathily;

Sealing it with a

Kiss behind her ear.

If she wasn't blushing before

She was now:

Terribly so.

"Oh."

She couldn't think straight.

Sure he had held her before,

Plenty of times;

But she had always had more

Clothes on.

He had…

Well ne never really wore more than a pair of shorts,

But somehow this half-naked embrace

Felt _way_ more intimate than it usually would have.

He was in her bed, for goodness sake!

His thumb started to rub circles on her middle:

Just over her belly button.

Slowly, it caught the lace fringe and

Slipped under:

Skin on skin.

Warmth on tingling cold.

No,

Not cold anymore;

Warmer…much warmer.

Allie sighed.

It was as if his hand was smoothing away

All the tension in her body.

She brought her pale white hand up to

His tan one

Clasping her shoulder;

Forearm resting across her chest;

Rising and falling with each breathe.

White and tan

Perfectly entwined together.

Both smiling

Happy

Loving.

"Thank you…"

She sighed softly.

"Sure, sure."

Allie started to drift to sleep;

His hand continuing to trace patterns on her stomach;

Letting her know he was there

With her.

_Wake up, silly…_

_Remember…_

_Thank him…_

'I did…'

Her eyes sprung open.

'Oh, yeah. Oops.'

Tentatively, she rolled over

So that she was

Facing him…

Well his chest anyways.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?"

Blush.

_Don't lose your nerve…_

"Nothing."

Sigh.

"We're not back to that, are we?"

Downward gazing eyes.

"No…"

Chuckle.

"Still monosyllabic, I see."

Chin tilting up.

Brown eyes and blue.

Inquisitive and shy.

_Have courage…_

Allie's gaze shifted to his lips,

Wondering if she could do it.

_Faith…_

Hesitantly, she brought her hand up,

Touched his cheek,

Wrapped around his neck,

Fingers entwined in his thick black hair.

_Hope…_

She brought his head down to hers

And tilted her chin up slightly;

Their lips mere centimeters apart…

"Allie…"

_Love…_

As their lips met everything fell into place.

I could say that the world stopped spinning.

There were fireworks.

A symphony reached a crescendo.

The planets aligned.

But the truth is…

Everything just clicked.

This was what they had been waiting for.

That one person who understood everything;

Who would always be there.

A shoulder to cry on,

To hold,

To kiss,

To dream,

To love.

It was the softest of kisses;

Like a butterfly

Brushing past a petal.

The only thing that halted it was

Allie's yawn.

He chuckled.

"Very romantic…was I really that terrible a kisser. Damn, I can see it now: 'So hot he puts all the women to sleep!'"

Allie nuzzled into his neck.

"Shut up, you…I just haven't slept very well."

More nuzzling

And a kiss on his collarbone.

"Well, if you had called me earlier I would have been here in a heartbeat. Now, don't change the subject for the second time tonight."

He brought his one hand down

To the small of her back;

The other wrapped around her shoulders and

Raised her chin so that

Her eyes met his.

_Passion…_

"It was…wonderful…amazing…breathtaking…perfect."

Each pause she received a small kiss

Starting at her ear,

Cheekbone,

Jaw,

Corner of her mouth.

"You're…everything to me, Allie. You know that right?"

Now it was her turn to kiss him:

Tenderly on the nose.

"Yeah…I think I might have figured that out."

Smiles.

Who knew he would fall for someone as sarcastic

And shy and

Beautiful as her?

"Hold me?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

He pulled her body against his.

Chest to chest;

Hips pressed together;

Legs entwined;

Arms wrapped tenderly and strong:

Protecting and sheltering,

Calming and cradling.

"I love you, Allie."

_Was it worth it?_

"I love you, Jake."

_Sometimes giving in_

_Is more Exhilarating than _

_Holding out. _

_**************_

_**A/N: **Well?? What do you think?? Good? Bad? Needs more work? Remember: I can't improve if you don't review! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my little story! I may or may not write a follow-up, and, unlike some really mean authors (jk!), I won't base the number of reviews on whether or not I update! Now the moment you've all been waiting for: tha author shuts up and lets you continue on your merry little way! Have a beautiful day and make the most of each moment!_

_XoxoxO:_

_Cour8ge_


	2. WaitByTheLightOfTheMoon

_**A/N: **I'm back! Haha...I know, I'm a dork. Anyway, this dork is back with a second addition to Allie and Jake's nighttime rendez-vous. Think of it as a present for the New Year. This takes place the night after the first one and is much more touchy-feely (so-to-speak), but definately not utterly intimate. Oh darn, I guess you'll just have to read on to actually figure out what I'm trying to say:) _

_**Disclaimer: **Same blah-blah-blah as before. So, wi__ith no more adeu: _

_**WaitByTheLightOfTheMoon**_

_**************_

It was late.

She should have been asleep.

After all, she had school tomorrow.

But she couldn't sleep;

She was restless.

Allie paced across the carpet in her room.

Stared out the window;

Shut the curtains;

Paced;

Opened the curtains.

She didn't know why she was doing this.

_Yes you do._

'Go away.'

_You're looking for _

_Him._

'No, I'm not.'

_Suite yourself._

Shut curtains.

Sigh.

Moon streams back in.

Funny.

The moon seems so important

Now.

Like it was the only constant thing

In her life anymore.

_Not true._

'You're right.'

_I know._

Closed eyes.

Deep breathe.

Look out the window.

Him.

Allie jumped back,

Tore the curtains closed,

And fell,

Gasping,

To the floor.

Blushing cheeks:

Surprise;

Embarrassment;

Wonder;

Love.

'Oh God.'

Quickened heart.

Knees pulled up to chest.

Arms wrapped around knees.

Slow the breathing.

What to do

….?....

_Open your window_

…

_Let him in._

…

Eyes wide open.

Cheeks on fire.

_He's cold out there,_

_Go warm him up._

'He doesn't get cold.

108 F, always, remember?'

_So let him warm you up._

Allie slowly got to her feet and turned around,

Brought her shaking hand up to the light violet fabric

To push it aside,

To pull him to her,

To be held and

Loved

And

Protected.

As her hand grazed the fabric,

She caught her shadow and gasped

At the birds nest shadow her hair was creating.

She spun,

Tripped, and

Dove;

The carpet burning skin on her shoulder.

She hated being so gracefulness impaired

Especially since he could probably see

Her shadow flailing even from his vantage point

Outside of her house.

'Dammit.'

She felt like crying,

Her shoulder hurt,

Her ego bruised,

Her hair was still a mess,

And he was standing outside

Waiting

For her.

Sigh.

_Pull yourself together._

Using the side of the bed,

Allie pushed herself to her feet

And stared nervously at the window.

_Come on, puppy. _

_Don't be a wimp._

_You want this as much as he does._

'Ok.'

Curtains opening;

Moonlight flooding on a

Pale, blushing girl with blue eyes

Brimming with tears:

Threatening,

Hoping,

Trying not to spill over.

Gasp.

Sigh.

Smile.

Beckoning:

Come inside;

Hold me.

Allie stepped away from the window,

Allowing him room as he vaulted effortlessly

Into the dark confines of her sanctuary.

He turned and closed the window

Followed by the curtain.

"Umm…now I can't see."

"Didn't think you'd want your neighbor to see a boy in your room at this hour. She might get jealous; you know how little old ladies can be."

Chuckle.

Sigh.

Movement toward her.

"Don't worry: I'll always be able to find you, no matter how dark."

"That's kind of romantic for you. Sappy."

Bodies closer.

"Yea, well I heard that girls like that kind of stuff."

"Mmmm…"

Rough hands brushing down shivering bare arms.

"Are you cold?"

Hands moving over shoulders and collarbone.

Chests bushing.

Gasp.

Pain.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Allie?!?"

In reply, Allie wrapped her arms around his waist;

Pulling him closer

As he continued to fuss over her.

Allie pressed her head into his chest

And mumbled

"Rug burn."

Lips brushed against her hair.

Chuckle.

"Is that what happened?"

She felt his laugh

Rumble throughout his chest

As she snuggled closer.

"Mmm-hmm. I sort of tripped."

He wrapped his arms

Even tighter around her slender frame.

"What exactly made you trip?"

"Nothing"

"Sure, sure. Because from my point of view, well…It looked like I surprised you; hopefully in a good way."

Hands rubbed her back:

Calming,

Caring,

Caressing.

And just like that he let it go.

She loved him for that.

Love.

It was just a loaded word,

But for her it was the

Perfect thing to explain exactly

What she was feeling

Especially during moments like this.

When his body was pressed against hers;

Their hearts were beating at time with each other;

Where she couldn't tell where her body ended and his began.

His fingertips tickled the skin on her back

That her camisole left

Bare.

Shiver,

"For it being winter and you being so cold all the time, you sure wear the tiniest amounts of clothes to bed."

Shrug.

"I get all tangled if I wear sweats and stuff. This makes it easier. Besides, what do you think you're here for: company? Ha!"

Scoff.

Chuckle.

Snuggle.

Yawn.

"Damn. So far we're two for two."

Jake shook his head as he grasped Allie's hand

And guided her over to the bed.

She sat down and looked up at him

Bleary eyed.

"What are you talking about?"

He kissed her forehead tenderly.

His lips leaving a tingling warmth behind.

"Yawning."

She squished her nose up

Like she always did when she was

Confused.

"Tonight and last night you've yawned while I'm wooing you. A real ego booster that."

"Wooing? Who says that anymore, y'ole fart?"

"I'll show you old."

Slowly, he leaned forward

And placed his hands on either side of her hips,

Causing her to lean

Farther back onto the bed.

Carefully, he grabbed her waist and

Hoisted her back onto the bed,

Into the pillows.

All the while, he continued to lean forward

So that, in the end, she ended up lying down

With his legs straddling her thighs

And his body supported by his forearms

Which rested next to her head.

'Breathe. Breathe.'

They had never lain like this before.

Not with his hips pressed into hers

And his weight covering her,

Warming her,

Shielding her from the dark and the cold.

He dipped his head down

And let his lips leave a searing trail from her forehead,

Across her cheek,

Over her jaw,

Down her neck,

Across her collarbone.

"Take it back."

He murmured against the curve of her neck.

Overwhelmed, Allie was barely able to

Shake her head;

No.

Because saying no,

Meant he wouldn't stop.

"You leave me no choice."

He began nibbling and sucking

That particular part of her neck

Until it was tender and

She was in perfect

Bliss.

Sealing it with a kiss,

Jake pulled back,

Looked into her eyes and

Raised his eyebrow,

Asking her again.

Breathing quickly,

Allie shook her even more slightly now.

All her energy expended

On remembering to breathe.

"Well, I'll just have to convince you some more, huh?"

Yes!

And with that he pressed his lips lightly

Against hers.

Barely brushing,

Caressing with butterfly kisses

Until, groaning with frustration

At being teased,

Allie pressed herself,

Lips, chest, and hips against him

Trying to put less space between their bodies.

Jake sucked in a shaky breathe,

Buried his head into the crook

Of her neck,

And groaned,

"Don't do that, sweetheart, or we'll have to rearrange ourselves pretty quickly."

Blushing like crazy,

Allie's heart began to race and

With a leap of faith,

She lifted his head up with

Startlingly steady hands,

And forced their heated gazes

To lock.

"Then kiss me, silly."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss you 'til you're silly. Or are you calling me silly. 'Cuz I really can't tell, and you know how I get when I'm baffled. I just can't bring myself to focus on anything but that which con-"

Allie wrapped her arms around his neck

And pulled his lips down to hers,

Quickly ending his smart ass quip

And, consequently,

Making both of them exceedingly

Happy.

It's not always about winning an argument.

Sometimes calling truce can be pretty rewarding

For both parties involved.

_**************_

_**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please tell your friends! It's not very motivating for an author to continue a story if she [me] feels like no one really care either way. _

_**Happy New YearMake it a great one!!**_

_And while you're makin' it great...make mine WONDERFUL by **REVIEWING**!!!!_


	3. YourLoveIsMyDrug

_**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Long time, no see! This isn't my favorite chapter and i feel i could have done better. Nonetheless, i wanted to give those of you who have been anxiously waiting my next chapter! For those of you who like romance, this is packed full, but **WARNING:** some suggestive content.

_**Disclaimer: **_Although not a song fic, the title belongs to the crazy Miss Ke$ha (wonderful song!) and of course, Jake belongs to Ms. Meyer. Alas, Allie is my only creation, but i adore her wholeheartedly:))

* * *

_**YourLoveIsMyDrug**_

Allie awoke to warmth.

Or rather, warmth on one side.

Warmth that nuzzled

Into her neck

When she shifted closer.

Warmth that's heart beat in time

With hers.

She rolled onto her side

And draped her arm

Around his tan waist.

Bare .

Warm.

Perfect.

"You're not supposed to be here."

She whispered into

The crook of his shoulder.

Groan.

"Five more minutes, mom."

Sigh.

"Do I look like your mother?"

Brown eyes met blue.

"I sure as hell hope not. 'Cuz if you did, this would be_ very_ awkward."

Light punch on his shoulder.

"Be serious!"

Nuzzle into the curve of her neck.

"I am serious…about you."

Blankets slid to her waist

As Allie snuggled closer.

"Fine. Be sarcastic. But if my dad walks in here you're dead."

A threat to make him leave;

A threat to see if he'd stay.

Jake wrapped his arms around her

And rolled onto his back

With Allie lying on his chest.

Just a silky camisole between them.

Small circles rubbed onto her back.

Moving lower.

Moan.

Chuckle.

Blush.

Kiss.

"_Nothing_ could keep me away."

Smiles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lips touching.

Gasp.

His tongue brushed her lower lip.

Asking.

Begging.

Accepted.

Allie pressed herself into him,

As his hands grazed the exposed skin

Between her cami and boy sorts.

A shiver ran up her spine.

His hands continued

Lower;

Resting,

Testing,

Waiting

To see if it was okay.

Moan.

Sigh.

His hands gripped her bottom

And pulled her hips closer to him.

Needing air,

She pulled her lips away from his:

Tracing a sweet trail down his neck,

Onto his collarbone.

Sucking,

Nipping,

Teasing.

His breath turned ragged

And rough,

As he struggled to remain

Calm.

To not make things

Awkward for her,

His wonderful Allie.

Even after spending most nights

Together for the past month,

She was still shy about _certain_ things.

'Who cares…

She should know you have needs.'

The wolf had a one-track mind.

But Jake,

Jake the man,

Didn't want to lose control.

He didn't want to scare away

The best thing in his life.

So he held her,

And he kissed her.

He pressed her to him,

And he let her lead.

She raked her tongue along

The roof of his mouth.

She had grown pretty good at leading.

She moved her legs so she was

Straddling him,

Leaning over him,

Hips pressed a little too hard against his.

After a long moment,

Many sighs,

And a few too many moans later,

Allie sat up.

Her hands splayed across his bare chest,

His hands resting on her hips,

Thumbs drawing designs on

Her overheated skin.

Looking up at her,

Jake could barely breathe;

Couldn't stop the sweet smile

From growing on his lips.

The admiration in his eyes

Blazed brighter than

The passions pulsing around them.

Her hair was framing her face

In silky chocolate waves,

Her cheeks deliciously tinted pink.

She licked her swollen lips

And a fire started in the pit of his stomach.

"You're beautiful."

Pink turned to red

And spilled across her cheek,

Down her neck,

And disappeared into

The light material of her camisole.

She shook her head violently

Causing a strap of her cami

To fall down onto her shoulders.

"You're crazy."

She whispered.

He sat up slightly,

Pushing her onto his lap.

His lips grazing her shoulder;

Nipping the cami;

Using his teeth to return

The strap to her shoulder.

Sealed with a kiss.

"Crazy for you."

Nuzzle.

Kiss.

Lick.

Allie jerked back.

"Don't _lick_ me!"

Serious voice;

Laughing eyes.

He wrapped her arms around her

Despite her feeble protests.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier…"

Intense eyes.

Closer.

Closer.

He turned his head

Into her neck

And kissed her right

Below ear.

Slowly,

He swept his tongue

Over his kiss.

She sighed:

Shaky and hungry.

He swirled his tongue

Down the length of her neck.

Biting,

Kissing,

Sucking

A wet trail

That burned her like fire.

Burning with an insatiable hunger.

He stopped at the base of her neck

Where it met her shoulder

And continued his ministrations

On one spot.

She gasped

As his teeth pulled

On the skin

And left her feeling weak.

If not for his arms supporting her,

She would have fallen over.

Nonetheless,

She arched her back

Into him,

Yearning for more contact.

Never wanting to let him go.

Not wanting him to stop.

Tender skin.

Soft lips.

Strong arms.

Minutes passed.

He moved farther up her neck;

Moved in an odd pattern

That she couldn't place.

He pulled back,

Kissed her raw neck,

Blew his hot breath onto

Her marked skin.

Smile.

"Open your eyes."

She hadn't

Realized they'd been closed.

"I lied."

She murmured.

He raised his eyebrow.

"You can lick me anytime you want.

Chuckle.

Arms tightened.

Hands cupping face.

Tan on flushed.

Rough on soft.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want."

Giggle.

"Good!"

And with that,

She flung her arms

Around him and

Held him tight.

Knocking them back

Onto the bed

In a tangle of blankets,

Limbs,

And passion.

Sometimes,

Having your mind changed

Is definitely

Worth it.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think: REVIEW! To those of you who have: THANK YOU:)) **I have a new chapter already typed, so let know if you want it!!**


	4. StayHereForever

_**A/N: **Soo, kind of sad that no one reviewed the last chapter...PLEASE!! if you like it OR if you hate it, please REVIEW!! I have no reason to write if i don't know if anyone is reading it. and i definitely can't improve without criticism....anyways, for those of you who actually like this story: here ya go! **Warning:** Some suggestive content-like the last chapter:)_

_**Disclaimer: **same old, same old. song belongs to the beautiful and talented Jewel! Allie is mine so don't steal her!!!

* * *

  
_

_**StayHereForever**_

"I can't believe him! How am I supposed to explain this?"

Allie threw a pillow

At the mirror hanging on her closet door.

_I think it's cute!_

_You're his._

_He just wants everyone _

_To know._

'Then why couldn't he get

Me a necklace or something,

Like a normal boyfriend?'

_Nothing about you _

_Two is normal_.

'I know.'

Allie brought her hand up

To the red,

Bruising marks

On her neck:

A small paw print.

Part of her wolf

Always with her.

At least until it faded.

Sigh.

"What do I wear now?"

"Hopefully nothing, but I could be biased."

She jerked around

And spun toward her bed.

And there he was:

Gorgeous,

Perfect,

And entirely at ease.

And hers.

"Perfect timing."

She sauntered over to him

In just her jeans and a bra.

Unfortunately,

She hadn't planned for his visit

And so wasn't wearing one of her

Lacy Victoria Secrets,

Specially bought now that their relationship

Was more_ physical_.

Even so, he squirmed in pleasure

When she crawled into the bed

Next to him,

Stretching so that he could

See her mark.

Stretching that led to his gaze

Lingering a little too long

At the path that led across her chest,

Down her stomach,

And grazing to the waistband

Of her jeans,

To her unbuckled belt.

Fingers slipped under his chin.

"I'm up here."

Smirk.

"No, you're everywhere. I can't breathe without breathing you in. Ever when I close my eyes I see your face."

At a loss for words,

She stared,

Wide-eyed, back at him.

He slipped his hand up

And across the smooth pans

Of her stomach;

Propped himself up on his elbow.

"You're gorgeous."

Blink.

Smile.

Allie rolled onto her side

And snuggled up to him.

Two bodies curled together perfectly.

Two halves to a perfect whole.

Footsteps sounded down the hall,

Coming closer.

Pounding knuckles on the door.

"Allie! God! ALLIE!! Get up already! You're gonna be late!"

Retreating steps.

Groan.

"No."

Jake rubbed her back,

"School's important."

Snuggled closer.

Leg thrown over hip.

Closer.

Hands tangled in black hair.

"S'not _that _ important."

Kiss on top of her head.

"What could be more important than a good education?"

"You."

Need.

Need for closeness.

Need for love.

Need for Allie.

Rolls on top of her.

Pining her legs between his knees.

Looking down at his

Angel.

Hands slip behind his back,

Fingers twist into his belt loops.

Pulling closer.

Fingertips brushing inside

Of his tight cotton shirt.

Caressing around his hips.

Tugging at the belt buckle.

All the while,

Staring lovingly into his eyes;

Eyes turning dark with passion.

Brass button wriggling open.

Tan hand stopping pale hand.

"Don't."

Voice raw.

Allie slipped her hands

Across his back,

Tangling into his hair.

"I should go."

No matter how much I want to stay.

And, God, do I want to stay.

"Stay with me, Jake."

Allie pulled his head down to hers.

"Stay with me."

She breathed against his lips.

Tentatively,

Nibbling on his lower lip,

Her hands tickled down his chest,

Pulled his shirt up,

Leaving his stomach bare.

"Please..?"

She pressed herself to him;

Skin tingling against skin.

"You're parents are downstairs."

He murmured in between kisses.

Sigh.

"What a way to kill the mood..."

He lowered his forehead to hers.

"Sorry."

His warm breath tickled her face.

"Thanks by the way."

He jerked his head up,

Stared down at her quizzically.

"For what?"

"For making it impossible for me to wear anything but a turtle neck for probably a month."

Chuckle.

Wrong thing to do

When they were practically

Molded together.

He was kind of wishing

He had let her undo his zipper.

Allie moved her legs

To wrap them around his waist.

She had meant to be quick

While he was still distracted,

But he knew her better than that.

Using her movement, he sat up unto his heels

And stared down at her.

'Okay, looking at her like this

Isn't helping.'

He turned his back to her

And, to his discomfort,

He did his jeans back up;

Adjusted his shirt.

Tried to act nonchalant.

A sad voice from behind,

"Did I do something wrong?"

Scared.

Dejected.

Small.

He whipped around and

Pulled her onto his lap,

Leaning against the wall for support.

Cradling her.

"Never. You could never do anything wrong."

For all her newfound boldness,

She was still so innocent.

Sometimes she had no idea

The effect she had on him.

He kissed her upturned face,

Forehead,

Nose,

Eyelids.

Not straying too close to her lips.

That was the danger zone.

A kiss with Allie was never

Just a kiss.

And that scared him.

How much longer until they both

Weren't able to stop.

Until sensible thinking was

Washed away.

Until responsibility vanished.

Of course it was already heading there;

What with her being half-naked

And in his arms.

"Allie!"

The cry from downstairs broke them

Out of their reverie.

"Ok! Ok, already!"

His girl had a mouth on her.

Of course, he already knew that.

Allie hopped out of the cocoon of his arms,

And into her closet.

Seconds later,

Jake heard a huff

And the rattle of hangers

Being tossed around angrily.

He chuckled.

He couldn't imagine what

Was causing her ire.

Walking into her closet

Was like walking into a house

Demolished by a tornado.

Clothes lay haphazardly around

The small space.

Shoes and accessories dangled and peeped

Out of every available space.

"Not exactly tidy are we?"

"Oh! Shoo, you! This is your fault!"

He leaned against the door frame.

"Ah, so we're back to that. And what did I do that you object to so much?"

"Oh, oh, OH!"

She stomped toward him,

Pulled her hair aside,

And displayed the paw print

On her neck.

He wrapped his arms around her,

Lowered his lips to her mark,

And kissed her gently.

Shivers erupted all over her skin

As his tongue traced the outline

Of his paw print.

Whimper.

"If I don't find anything to wear, I'm going to have to go naked."

He pulled back,

Affronted.

"No."

He moved around her

And strode stiffly into the closet;

Rifling through her clothes

Until he finally came back holding

A dark purple sweater.

Handing it to her,

He whispered breathily into her ear,

"I'm the only one who gets to see that."

She felt herself go warm

As she tugged the sweater on

And draped a scarf around her neck

Perfectly concealing her mark.

Pleased with her reflection,

She turned back to him and

Skimming her hands over his chest,

Kissed his collarbone,

Whispered,

"Next time, let's try putting that somewhere less conspicuous."

He gasped roughly.

Leaned in to continue

What he had started,

And found her already at the door,

Turning,

Winking,

And leaving him with a smile.

Keeping promises

Would definitely

Be fun.

* * *

_**A/N: **REVIEWPLEASE!!! Let me know if i'm moving their relationship too fast; if there is too much suggestive stuff for the T rating (i suck at being able to tell); what should happen next?????_

_THANKS, to those of you who are dedicated to the story! I hope you appreciate it, cuz ur not reviewing so i have no idea*_


	5. FragileHeart

**_A/N:_**_ Ok, so this one is really short and kind of a trial run for what i want to happen next. please let me know what you think! this (and later chapters) is inspired by _Shnitzel_'s review which asked for a jealous Jake..so here ya go. the jealousy theme will enhance and run through more chapters, don't worry:) it'll be super cute^^_

_**Disclaimer:** you know the drill!

* * *

  
_

_**FragileHeart**_

Jake hated school.

Not that he attended the rez school,

More that he detested

Allie's high school.

It always took her

Away from him.

He hated watching

Her drive off

Without him.

He was at a

Loss

Without her.

Every moment away

From her

Emitted a strong pull in his stomach;

Calling him to her;

Desiring to be close to

His Allie.

The pack hated when he had

Long absences away from her.

She was always on his mind,

Always tormenting the other

Wolves.

It had gotten to a point

Where Sam had given Jake

Time off from patrols

Every once in awhile to

Rid the pack of his

Depression and

Continual fantasies about

His nights will Allie.

And so,

Jake trotted in wolf form

Through the woods leading

To Forks High School;

The scent of Allie strong in

His nose and his eyes

Longing for another glimpse of her,

No matter how short.

He thought of what she had

Whispered when she had left

The room just a few minutes ago.

'A place less conspicuous…?'

**I know a good spot! **

**Heh, that's a good one, Jared. They'll both enjoy it…**

Jake growled.

'Get the hell out of my head!'

**You know that's impossible. Be rational.**

Sam.

The alpha.

Always giving orders.

Jake hated it,

But Sam was like a second father.

**If you don't like it, stop traveling as a wolf.**

'You wouldn't understand, Leah,

You don't have an Imprint.'

Jake was close now.

He could hear the school bell

Buzzing in the distance.

'Allie!'

He howled softly,

Not wanting to attract attention.

He crept up close to the edge of the woods

And phased back into his human form

Before quickly dressing

And resuming

Scouting for

His girl.

And there she was.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

And not alone.

His feelings of love and desire

Turned to anguish and jealousy

As he watched her hop out of a car

With a boy.

A boy that was far too interested in

Her breasts and hips.

Jake's body began to shake

As he watched the boy

Slip his arm around Allie's waist

And wasn't refused.

His world shattered.

Broken.

Bleeding.

Hopeless.

Desolate.

Everything was gone.

Allie was gone.

How could she do this to him.

Not fair.

Not right.

Imprints can't reject

Their wolf.

And he was hers,

Unconditionally,

But it seemed she didn't

Want him.

No.

Not possible.

Jake erupted into

A russet wolf

Before he could contain himself.

Howling,

Mournfully,

Sorrowfully,

Full of loss and

Pain,

Jake tore off into the woods.

If only he had looked around.

If only he could have seen

The suffering

Mirrored

In Allie's pale face.

Maybe he would have seen her push

That stupid boy away.

Maybe both of their hearts

Wouldn't have

Shattered.

* * *

_**A/N: **REVIEW!!!!_


	6. LostWithoutYou

_**A/N: **So...i know i promised a jealous Jake, but when i started writing this story took ME on a journey and wrote itself. but i think you'll be happy with how it turned out!_

_**Disclaimer: **i think you've figured out that i don't own Twilight...song is "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem (gorgeous!)...Allie is mine;)_

**

* * *

LostWithoutYou**

Jake ran.

He ran from

The memory;

The knowledge that

His girl was being held

By someone else.

He ran to lose

Himself.

Allie plunged into the woods.

Desperate to catch him,

To hold him,

To rid herself of the memory

Of his agonized eyes

Staring mournfully.

The pain

She saw in him was enough to

Drive away any thoughts of

Self-preservation.

She ran blindly

Into the woods

Not caring if she ended up

Dreadfully lost.

Only wanting to find

Her wolf

And put back together

The broken pieces.

Hearing a mournful howl in the distance,

Allie pushed herself faster.

Faster.

Feet aching.

Lungs quaking.

Heart breaking.

She had to stop.

She couldn't breathe.

_Trying to catch up with a werewolf_

_Is just dumb._

'Oh, shut up!

I wasn't really thinking about it.

I just need to find him.'

*CRACK*

Allie spun around.

An unexplainable breeze

Whispered across her face;

Tugging her hair.

Allie whirled around.

The trees were looming over her;

Barely allowing any light in.

Dark.

Alone.

Scared.

Allie's heart raced.

Every noise seemed to be

Threatening.

*CRACK*

Closer.

*CRACK*

Wind.

Run!

Allie took off,

Not noticing which direction

She was going.

Not caring,

Needing to escape whatever

Was in the woods with her.

The trees opened

In front of her, and

She leapt out

Only to find herself standing on the edge

Of a cliff.

Movement in the trees.

'Please be the pack

Trying to scare me…'

Putting her back to the edge of the cliff,

Allie eyes widened in shock

As a man stepped forward.

He was dark with black braids

Pulled into a low pony tail.

In confusion,

Allie noted that something

Was off about him.

Unnatural.

Inhuman.

His clothes were antique as if

He was three months late

For a Halloween party

Themed in the French Revolution.

And his eyes.

Red.

Lusty.

Hungry.

Terrifying.

"Who are you?"

Sigh.

"You humans always ask the same boring questions. And here I was hoping a pretty, mouthwatering girl such as you could come up with something more…original."

He took a step forward

Allie had to remind herself

To breathe.

Shaky,

Horrified

Breaths.

His skin seemed to shine

And dance under the sunlight

As if encrusted with thousands of diamonds.

Allie took a step back.

"You're not human."

Chuckle.

"Very good, morsel. You learn fast."

Allie's heel teetered over the edge

Of the cliff.

Sparing a moment to look

Down at the waves.

Stifled scream.

In the space of a heartbeat,

He had moved to mere inches

In front of her.

He rank of death

And decay.

His hands came up to move her hair

Away from her face,

Caressed down her neck,

Racked scratches

Across her pale skin.

Stopping.

Guttural gasp.

He pulled back slightly.

Anger shattering his

Once calm demeanor.

"What is this?"

He had found her

Mark.

Jake's mark.

…Jake!

Thoughts of him flooded

Her terrorized mind.

The man's hands moved

To yank her hair,

Pulling her head sideways,

Exposing the side of her neck

With the paw print.

"No matter."

Sneer.

"You might have a werewolf's mark, but I'm sure you're blood will still be as decadent as you smell. I'll take pleasure in killing a wolf's imprint. I do wonder how he will react when he realizes you are missing…"

Allie started shaking.

Tears flooded her eyes.

He continued nonplussed,

"I've heard tell that a werewolf who loses his imprint cannot bear to live. Death will reunite you, do not fret."

His lips brushed her neck

Where only a hours ago

Jake had been.

'I'm going to lose him,

And I've only just found him.'

"I love you, Jake."

Closing her eyes,

Allie let herself

Slip into

Oblivion.

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side

* * *

_

_**A/N:**i really need you to review on this one guys: _

_1) what do you want to see happen? or predictions_

_2) did you like putting the song lyrics at the end?_

_3) should i keep writing? _

_4) scale of 1-10 on how much you like the story?_

_Love ya,_

_Cour8ge  
_


	7. ComeOn

_**A/N: **Hey, so i didn't get 10 new reviews, but i thought those of you who do review deserve a new chapter:) this is a filler (again-sorry!) but i like the suspensewill she survive? won't she?? read to find out:))_

_**katey:** haha! thanks so much:)_

_**taybaybay: **don't worry- i love happy endings too, so this will def have one:) ps: i don't think i'd mind if Paul get on me;)_

_**Charlotte Twilight Gorrillaz: **if i'm thinking who you're thinking the vamp is..wellyou'd be right! but i didn't mention it in the story cuz i wanted it to me more focused on Allie and more ominous/secretive (hope it worked!)_

_**Shnitzel:** thank you so much for reviewing! most of my reviews are from you & it really means a lot!! we'll just have to see if Jake can pull it off;) i'm glad you like my style - it was a risk to do it, but i'm very pleased will the response it's gotten!_

_**Disclaimer: **if you think i own twilight...well...you might need some help...;)

* * *

_**ComeOn**

A crashing sounded in the forest

Followed by a roar

And a growl

That gained voices

And strength.

Allie's eyes snapped open

To find

Jake

In wolf form

Barreling onto the

Cliff side.

Not long after,

The rest of the pack emerged.

Snarling.

Ferocious.

Vicious.

Here.

For her.

Barely knowing her

And still caring.

The man at her neck

Raised his head.

Smirked.

"So, you've come for your soul?"

He slammed his fist

Into her stomach.

Her scream resounded

Through the air.

A growl burst from

The wolves in front of her.

She squeezed her eyes

Shut.

The pain blinded her

And her breath wouldn't

Come.

She had to get

Away.

Without her knowledge,

The wolves advanced.

The man's hand grabbed

Her scarf and lifted her

From the ground.

Her legs kicked frantically,

And her eyes flew open

To find herself

Dangling

Above the ocean

And the rocks below.

Her scarf

Chocking her .

Her screams

Stuck in her throat.

"Ah-ah-ah. No closer, mutts. You must realize she will die. The only question is when."

Allie's eyes met

Jake's almost on

Their own accord.

Wolf and girl.

Imprint and soul mate.

Desperate.

Pained.

"No."

Allie's voice was

Raw and

Tattered.

The wolves heads all

Jerked toward her in

Surprise.

Hope.

The man laughed,

"Feisty even at the end. How quaint…"

The wolves snarled.

A small, barely audible

Voice whispered,

"You don't get to decide."

He threw her to the ground.

Her bones screeched.

Broke.

But she was not

Broken.

"Stupid human."

Death raised his hand

To finish her.

Wolves tore across

The distance.

Hackles raised.

Snarls ripped the air.

And a small girl

Decided her own

Fate.

A girl who

Allowed herself

To fall off a cliff

Into the watery grave

Beyond.

If death was her destiny

That day,

Then she would decide

Its moment.

Her fate

Was her

Own.

_And finally the silence  
Looking out, looking back across the sky  
Trying to find a meaning  
Knowing that I just left it all behind  
Still I smell a lingering softness  
Where did she go  
How did she go  
I wanna wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me

* * *

_

_**A/N: **READ&REVIEW! i have the next chapter waiting for you guys to tell me you want it;)) i knowi'm SO mean! why don't you tell me about it??*wink wink*  
_


	8. ICrossMyHeart

_**A/N: **Hello devoted readers (hopefully some new followers as well)! Here is chapter 8! I hope this wraps things up--nicely answers questions and all... :)Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **SM owns most of my little fanfiction; Allie is mine though-so back off!_

_**Shnitzel **: I hope that you don't mind too much that i waited for her to jump. i particularly liked that line too, thanks so much!:))_

_**manny uley **: i hope this post makes you happy too!_

_**Dreaming-out-loud-10** : sorry this is a little later than i wanted it to, but maybe you'll forgive me?_

_**kiki** : we'll find out this chappie;)_

_**HavenWillow** : please don't be too upset!! maybe this will help:)  
_

_

* * *

_**ICrossMyHeart**

It would be later

That Allie would learn

That her decision to

Through herself off the cliff

Saved her life in more

Than one way.

Normally,

The pack would have attacked

The leech without

A second thought,

But with Allie so close

To it

Attacking would have put her

At risk.

Saving her

Might have killed her.

So they waited.

Agonizing

Over this decision

Every time the leech

Touched her.

Jake could barely stand

It.

Without Sam's Alpha command,

He might not have made it,

But then

Allie did the unexpected.

One second she was there,

And the next she was gone;

Slipping off the cliff face.

As soon as she was out of

The way of their claws,

The wolves hurled themselves

On the bloodsucker.

Tearing.

Shredding.

Ripping.

Relentless.

All but Jake.

He dove after his

Soul.

His love.

His imprint.

Plunging into the water

As a wolf.

Hoping her shad missed the

Jagged rocks.

A glimpse of her purple sweater

Beckoned him and

Phasing,

He swam towards her,

Caught her in his arms,

Surged to the surface.

Keeping her head above water,

And her broken body clutched furiously

To his chest,

He swam to shore.

Half of the pack was waiting.

Smoke and fire

Drenched the cliff top.

They were burning

The remnants of the leech;

Making sure it didn't come back.

It was only after coming out

Of the water,

With Allie limp

In his arms,

That Jake noticed his lack

Of clothes.

The pack would have laughed

And teased if the situation

Wasn't so bleak.

If Allie's life wasn't hanging

In the balance.

Seth came jogging out of the forest;

Chucked Jake a pair of shorts.

Setting Allie down gently

Into the sand,

Jake shrugged on the pants

Before quickly

Kneeling down next to

His girl.

"Is she okay?"

Seth was worried.

He liked Allie.

She was the only friend his sister,

Leah, really had.

"Does she look alright, stupid?"

Jake's voice shook.

"He hated seeing

Her lying

Lifeless like this.

"Be nice…"

Murmured a small voice.

"Allie!"

Sigh filled with

Relief.

His hands brushed

Over her;

Not resting on one

Place;

Roaming to make sure

Nothing posed

Imminent danger.

"I'm cold."

Chuckle.

Allie struggled

To sit up;

To reassure him;

To make the worry

Disappear from

His eyes.

Her battered body

Refused.

"And I hurt."

Wince.

Jake brought his arms

Around her and

Pulled her to his chest.

"I'll fix that. Don't worry."

He kissed her

Eyelids,

Her cheek,

Her nose,

And finally,

Her soft lips.

"Jacob,"

Alpha.

"We have to get her back."

Jake pulled back

And stared into

His Allie's jewel blue eyes.

"Yeah…let's go."

He picked her up

And cradled her to him;

Never wanting to let go.

Whimper.

Shiver.

"I've got you. I'll keep you safe. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm never leaving you alone. I could never forgive myself. This is all my f-"

A cold,

Quaking hand covered his mouth.

He looked down to find

Her eyes closed and

Her face turned into his chest.

Pressing closer.

Needing to be closer.

"S'not your fault I ran after you."

That brought it back.

That was why he had

Ran.

The stupid boy.

"Who…who was he Allie?"

Allie scrunched her nose up

In confusion.

"Who?"

Jake's arms started

Shaking around her

As he continued to walk

Down the beach.

"That boy at school."

"Mike?"

'Please don't say – '

"Newton?"

Jake growled deep in

His chest.

Vibrations running down

Allie's spin.

She nuzzled into him;

Sensing his distress:  
"My mom makes him drive me to school. She thinks we make a perfect couple or something…I dunno. It's obnoxious, but I can't just punch him…"

Jake mumbled:

"You could try."

His eyes had clouded over with

Anger.

Allie kissed his bare shoulder.

"That's what I have you for…"

Chuckle.

Looking down into sleepy face,

Jake couldn't help but smile.

His angle was too amazing.

"You worry too much…I'm yours. But you are _very_ cute when you're jealous. S'not your fault this happened, okay."

Her words slurred from

Shock and fear;

From freezing ocean and terror.

But Jake heard.

He was born to hear

Her voice.

He shook his head:

Knowing he was to blame;

Knowing she would never

Let him accuse himself.

So he held her

Tighter,

Wishing her warm

And kissed her.

For all her exhaustion,

She still had the energy

To respond:

Weakly,

But with the same amount

Of passion

As he.

Yawning,

She pulled away and

Nuzzled closer to him.

Whispering,

Half-asleep

Not believing he would hear,

She took the second plunge

Today:

"I love you, Jake. Always…"

Drifting asleep in his arms,

She didn't hear him

Murmur:

"And forever."

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Please read and review! what do you want to happen next??? Readers: please tell you're friends and review! if you can hit the story alert/fav button then you have time to REVIEW! reviewers: thank you so much for taking the time to give me some feedback---it means A LOT:))  
_


	9. AWorldToBelieveIn

**_A/N: _**_hey, i'm not feeling very well so replies to reviews right now, but thank you to everyone who did. here is the next chapter, hope you like it:)_

_**Disclaimer: **same old, same old. song is by Celine Dion--check it out;)

* * *

_**AWorldToBelieveIn**

_I've seen the tears and the heartache, and I felt the pain  
I've seen the hatred in so many lives, and lost in vain  
And yet through this darkness there's always a light that shines through  
And takes me back home  
Takes me back home…_

Pain.

Fire.

Safety.

Allie awoke to find herself

A mess of contradictions.

Her body hurt worse

Than before;

Worse than when she was

Launched off her horse

Into and

Through

A fence.

That didn't compare.

She felt broken

In half.

Her middle

Burned and

Tore at her

As if it had been run over

By a truck;

A massive steel-covered truck.

Her scalp was tender

Where the man had

Pulled her hair.

Her throat ached from

The strangle-hold of her scarf.

Her entire body was

Sore.

But surprisingly,

She wasn't cold.

No.

She felt like

She was lying on

The sun.

But in a good way.

Here

She felt

Safe

And loved

And protected.

Slowly,

She peeled open her

Swollen eyes and

Found herself staring

At the ceiling of a small

Rustic room

That was definitely

Male:

Jake's room.

Turning her head

Despite the throbbing

She saw that the warmth was,

In fact,

Eminating from her wolf:

Sleeping with his arms

Around her,

Her head on his shoulder,

And a smile

On his lips.

His very kissable lips.

And yet,

She couldn't bring herself to move

And wake him.

She was just

Content to lie

There in bliss

And watch her

Werewolf sleep.

Closing her eyes,

She drifted back to sleep

Without a care in the world

Except how content

She was.

Jake woke to find

Allie safely snuggled

Against him.

Safe.

She was safe.

The doctor at the hospital

Had fixed her up,

Gave her pain meds,

Said she should heal

Nicely.

A few bruised ribs

And scratches

Were bearable if it

Meant she was still

Breathing.

He couldn't imagine

What would have happened

If they were a few seconds

Late.

The leech was

So close.

_No!_

_Stop thinking about that._

_You don't want to get_

_Mad and_

_Phase _

_Right here,_

_Do you?_

That sobered

Him up.

He looked down

At her.

This beautiful

Angel in his arms.

Even with the bruises,

She looked

Adorable

In his clothes.

When they had brought

Her back to his house,

Her clothes were soaked through .

Jake had changed

Her into a pair of his

Boxers and

A tee-shirt.

Well,

Emily,

Sam's fiancée,

Had changed her.

Even though they were

Imprinted,

She thought that

Allie should be

Conscious

When Jake saw

Her naked.

Sigh.

Tightened grip

On Allie.

Turning her head,

Allie kissed

His chest and

Nuzzled him.

Chuckle.

Kiss on the

Top of her head.

"Hey, beautiful."

Murmurs in the

Darkness;

Bringing the

Light.

"Hey."

Her voice was

Tired and weak,

But just hearing it

Made Jake the happiest

Man alive.

Sigh.

Lift of the head.

Blue staring

Into brown.

Love.

Hope.

Home.

"You're very comfy, you know that?"

"Hmm, I seem to recall a great many women telling me that?"

Playful smack.

"Oh, shut up, you!"

Chuckle.

"I don't think I'm ever getting up…"

Allie burrowed

Even closer to him,

If that was possible.

"We don't have to. Sam gave me the day off."

Her eyes shone

As she looked up

At him.

"Really?!?"

"Really."

"Good."

"Glad you think so."

…

"Kiss me..?"

'Since you're making me…"

Closer.

"Mmm-hmm."

He tilted her chin up

With his thumb

And brushed his lips

Against hers before

Deepening the kiss;

Reveling in the taste of her.

Much too soon,

Allie had to pull away.

"Broken ribs aren't conducive to heavy make-out sessions, huh?"

"Is that what this agony in my chest is?"

Jake's eyes

Turned worried

And his brow furrow.

"Shhh…it's not that bad. Calm down, sweetheart."

Closed eyes.

Calming breathes.

…

"Sorry."

"I love how protective you are. Makes me feel safe."

Snuggle.

Chuckle.

"Is that all you love?"

"What?"

Her head jerked up.

"Oh. My. God!"

She buried her face

In her hands.

Embarrassed.

"Hey. Come here."

Soothing.

She shook her head,

No.

"Allie. What you said…don't be embarrassed. Please. Look at me."

At the depth of

Emotion

In his voice,

Allie looked up

Into his eyes.

"I love you, Allie. More than anything. Almost losing you yesterday…made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, imprint or not. You're my world, Allie."

His words shook

With passion

And tears began

Streaming down

Allie's face.

"You..love…_me_??"

Chuckle.

Arms wrapped

Tighter,

But still conscious of

Her injuries.

"Of course, silly girl, and I always will."

She brought her

Hand up to his

Tan check,

Caressed him,

Gazed into his eyes,

Whispered,

"I love you, Jacob Black."

He smiled.

A smile that outshone

The sun;

That filled the world

With hope,

Courage,

Passion,

Love.

Slowly,

Tenderly,

Jake kissed her,

Gently pressed her

Into the bed.

Held her,

Let her feel

The power of

His love.

And,

In return,

Allie gave him

Her soul,

Her heart,

Her

Everything…

_You gave me faith and you gave me a world to believe in  
You gave me your love to believe in  
And feeling this love I can rise up above  
And be strong and be whole once again _

_Because your love hears my soul once again  
I can live and I can dream once again  
Because you made me believe

* * *

_

_**A/N: **please review! it'll make my crappy day better. love you all:)  
_


	10. Innocence

_**A/N: **this chapter has mucho suggestive content. so beware. don't worry..it's not M at all! but some people may want a warning...also..only 2 reviews is kind of depressing so PLEASE..give me a reason to post.._

**taybaybay**:_ thanks so much! i hope you like this chapter too!:)_

**SARAH DB**:_ so when i was writing it in the beginning, i had meant to make it like she had told him she loved him when she was falling asleep..so she didn't really know she said it. but, thank you for bringing this to my attention, because now i can go back and rewrite that for more clarity. thank you so much! please keep reading and let me know if anything else is confusing, it is SO helpful and i appreciate it more than words can say:)_**  
**

_**Disclaimer: **hold .but don't say i own twilight! "innocence" is by Avril Lavigne_

_

* * *

_**.Innocence.**

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Allie was sore.

Extremely sore.

Sore in a good way.

A _very_ good way.

Her head may have been

Fuzzy from lack of sleep

And a close encounter

With death,

But her mind kept replaying

Last night over and

Over and

Over again.

Every perfect,

Blissful,

Amazing detail.

Being her first time,

There was obviously

Pain,

But Jake was there

To help her through it;

To kiss away her tears and

Hold her as she adjusted

To the new sensation.

And once the pain dulled,

There was only pleasure…

And Jake was definitely there too.

It didn't last long:

Neither of them could

Hold on for that long,

But every moment was

Brilliant and full of

Passion,

Heat,

And love.

Allie snuggled into Jake as

She remembered all of it;

Remembered and knew it was

Something she would never

Forget.

Lying in the cocoon of his arms

With her back to his chest,

Snuggled under a light sheet,

Allie felt Jake shift closer

To her

And nuzzle her neck.

"Morning, beautiful…"

His voice was groggy,

But the emotion was still there.

That and he was thoroughly

Content to lie with

His girl forever.

She laughed.

"Hello, sexy."

His arms tightened around her.

Moan.

Kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Right back at ya."

Smiling,

Allie rolled over to face

Her wolf.

Or tried to anyways.

Jake's body tensed as

His Allie winced and

Stifled a groan between her lips.

Jake kissed her,

Softly,

Gently.

His warm breathe caressed her face and

She lost herself in him.

"I wish it didn't have to hurt. I should have stopped – "

"And I would have killed you."

Playful.

Serious.

Chuckle.

"I believe you. But still…"

"Stop."

Allie pulled away from him.

"It's not your fault. Bruised ribs remember. _You_ didn't do that. You just gave me the best night of my life. So if you want to blame yourself for pleasuring me silly, well fine: you're all to blame."

Jake stared at her:

Shocked.

"I can't believe you just said that…"

Allie scrunched her nose up.

"What?"

Jake's eyes filled with

Mirth.

"That I pleasured you."

Allie's blush swept over her

And made her body

Go hot.

She buried her face in his

Chest and groaned.

Chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I just…I was afraid…I didn't want to go too fast and h – "

Allie lifter her lips

Up to his

To silence him.

"You were…perfect; beyond wonderful. So shush it. I love you. Get over it."

His lips turned up,

"I love you more."

"Prove it."

And he did.

Twice.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

* * *

_

_**A/N:**REVIEW  
_


	11. HungryEyes

_**A/N: **so this one is shorter, but i hope you still like it!_

_**Disclaimer: **same old, same old. song if from Dirty Dancing by Eric Carmen:)_

**taybaybay: **i'm glad:))

**SARAH DB: **i tried to make allie as different from the love sick, openly swooning girls that are the usual OC's i read, so i'm super happy you like her sarcastic-ness! i've had nights like that too, which is why i am super glad reviewers like you let me know if what i write makes any sense:) thank you. thank you. thank you.

**sarahneedsahobby: **thanks so much! i try to make them as real as possible and i really really appreciate your reviews. i'm seriously blushing--you are too kind!

**venusss:** i thought we needed some cute-ness after all that drama! please enjoy and let me know what you think:)

* * *

**HungryEyes**

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

Allie hated getting out of bed.

Especially when it held

Her gorgeous werewolf boyfriend

Who was more than

Happy to continue

Adoring her for

The rest of the morning.

But Allie's stomach

Couldn't wait,

And it made itself known

At the most inconvenient

Time.

Jake laughed, as her

Stomach growled loudly

In the middle of an

Extremely heated kiss.

Well,

Kiss….plus…

Allie groaned ,

"Dammit. Stupid stomach."

Jake's lips turned up into

A small smile

Against her neck.

"No part of you is stupid."

Murmur.

Kiss.

Slowly,

Jake kissed a trail down

The valley of her breasts,

Across her stomach,

Stopping at her

Belly button.

Allie's breath hitched:

This was new.

Each kiss sparked a fire

In the pit of her stomach:

A hunger that wasn't

For food.

Suddenly,

Jake lifted his head,

Winked,

And removed himself from

The bed,

Tugged on a pair of boxers.

Even that brief glimpse of him,

Naked,

Gorgeous,

Hers,

Caused Allie to blush

Uncontrollably.

Smirk.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that?"

He walked over to her

And sat on the bed,

Resting his hand on

Her stomach,

His thumb rubbing

Small circles on

Her bare stomach.

Allie felt her cheeks redden

As she fought herself

Not to pull the sheet

Up to cover her

Exposed breasts.

Even though he had seen

All of her,

She was still shy and

Self-conscious of her

Body;

A body that Jake found

Perfect and beautiful.

As if to further her

Embarrassment,

Allie's stomach growled

Persistently.

"Come on Jake!"

"Yeah, I think you need to refuel your woman!"

"Hell, if I were you, _I'd_ need refueling!"

Raucous laughter rang

Throughout the house, and

Allie buried her head

Beneath the pillow.

Jake bit back his laugh

With a snort before

Scooping her up in his arms

And depositing her in a chair.

Upon contact,

Her body protested

With a whimper and a wince.

Hoping Jake wouldn't notice,

Allie started to untangle

Herself from the sheet.

In an instant,

Jake was next to her,

Caressing her hair,

Her face,

Bare shoulders.

"Don't worry,"

Kiss.

"It's a _good_ pain…"

His brow furrowed

In confusion.

Allie giggled,

Tangled her hands in

His hair,

Whispered in his ear

Just _exactly_ what she meant.

Jake's laugh burst from

His chest as

He slipped his arms around her

And spun her around

Causing the sheet

To fly from her body.

Neither of them noticed

As he placed feverish kisses

On her lips,

Jaw,

Collarbone.

Allie was in heaven.

But her hunger was

Starting to make

Her physically ill,

So, reluctantly,

She pulled back and

Searched the room for

The clothes she had worn to bed;

The clothes they had discarded

Hastily the night before.

When she was dressed,

Allie turned around to find

Jake staring at her

With a hungry,

Adoring look

Painted across his face.

He just couldn't believe

This glorious girl

Was his;

That she actually _loved _him:

A werewolf.

Allie walked over to him.

Well,

Wobbled over to him.

The pain between her legs made

Walking slightly difficult.

She slipped her pale hand

Into his large, rough one

And pulled him

Toward the door.

Jake followed her without

Protest,

Knowing that he would

Follow her to the

Moon and back

If she asked it of him…

_I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

_Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
That you were meant for me

* * *

_

_**What now?!?!?! Please give me your input..i'm having writers block!!! i need your HELP!**  
_


	12. I'llBeThereForYou

_**A/N: **hey everybody! sorry it's been so long--i've been having MAJOR writers block...*sigh*. but i'm back, and i hope you like the next chapter.also, i got a review saying that my style reads choppy. i would like to know if 1. that is, in fact, true and so, you would like me to change the style to more standard writing. thank you so much! and thank you to the reviewer you pointed this out...it's nice to know both the good and the bad of my stories:) no hard feelings!_

_**Disclaimer: **BJ & SM :) both brilliant!

* * *

_

**I'llBeThereForYou**

Allie was beyond

Embarrassed, as she attempted

To walk out into a room

Full of werewolves

With amazing hearing.

Hearing things better

Kept private.

Werewolves that had

Saved her life.

She owed them an

Explanation of why

That was necessary.

Jake's arm was slung

Over her shoulders;

Holding her

Together.

She walked to

Meet the pack.

The hall ended in a kitchen

Attached to a small living room.

Here,

Crowded around on sofas

And chairs,

The pack waited to

See Allie,

To explain _what_ the man

In the woods was;

Why she had almost

Died.

All heads turned toward

The hall as Allie limped

In to view with Jake

Stitched to her side.

"Why are you limping, Allie?"

Paul couldn't help but

Add in a perverse comment

Or two.

"Cuz we know you didn't get dropped on your leg."

Neither could Jared.

"I think the problem's _between_ her legs."

Embry winked.

"Oh, _god_!"

Allie turned her head into

Jake's shaking chest.

…

Shaking…?

Allie wrapped her arms around

His waist,

Pulling him tighter to her,

Just as his skin wanted to

Explode.

Like a cool ocean breeze,

Allie's presence calmed him

Down.

Reassured him.

Made him realize that she

Needed him as a man,

Now;

That phasing would

Hurt

His imprint.

Huddled in the warmth of

Jake's arms,

Allie heard three loud

Slaps, and Emily's voice

Apologizing.

"I'm sorry. The boys can be so immature, Allie. It's a wonder if they'll ever grow up."

Jake's snort reverberated

Throughout his body

And into Allie's.

"I doubt it…"

Allie kissed his bare chest,

Kissed away any

Chance of his

Phasing.

Allie turned around with

Jake's arms snug

Around her waist.

Looking down,

Meekly.

"Umm..hi…?"

Emily walked forward,

Smiled,

Opened her arms,

And Allie ran to her;

Crying into a hug

That surprised

Everyone.

Jake stared,

Stunned.

Why was she crying?

The pack's eyes all

Turned surprised and

Questioning,

But Emily didn't ask

Anything.

She just held Allie

With all her strength

And let Allie's tears ruin

Her blouse and touch her

Heart.

Emily whispered comforts

And soothing phrases into

Allie's hair, as

She rubbed her back.

As ridiculous as she may

Have looked

Standing there,

Crying her eyes out to

Some woman she had never

Met before,

Allie could care less.

She just enjoyed the

Feeling of motherly

Love so devoid in her own life.

Honestly,

Allie had no idea what

Had caused her to lose

Control like this;

She was normally so…

Reserved;

Sure she was an

Emotional train wreck at times,

But never in public.

"PMS much..?"

Allie spun around and

Slapped Paul across his smirking face.

"You may have saved my life, Paul Bunyan, but that doesn't give you the right to be an ass-hat."

In less than a split second,

Jake was pushing Allie behind him,

Shielding her from Paul's

Predictable outburst.

Everyone waited with

Baited breath,

Moving slightly backwards

Toward the door.

But they would wait in vain.

Paul's body didn't even begin

To shake.

"I don't even know what you just said…"

Pretentious sniff.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Allie. You really shouldn't instigate. It could be dangerous."

Sam moved forward,

Put a hand on Paul's shoulder;

Making sure he wasn't shaking

And not realizing it.

Paul smirked at Allie,

Still safely hidden behind Jake.

Allie peeked behind Jake,

Stuck her tongue out at Paul,

And waggled her fingers at him

Mockingly.

"You little…!"

Paul reached forward

And poked her

In the stomach.

"Ugh..how could you?"

Gasp.

Stagger.

"I think…oh, god…"

Allie was quickly surrounded by

Extremely tall,

Buff,

Half-naked,

Werewolves crowding worriedly

Around her.

All except Jake.

Who stood back,

Crossed his arms and

Smirked.

Allie couldn't hold it in anymore,

She giggled.

And burst out laughing

At everyone's shocked faces.

Jake's raucous laughter joined in,

And he stepped forward

To encompass her in

A tight hug before picking her up

And depositing her onto his lap

As he went to sit on the sofa.

He kissed her along her neck,

As she wrapped her arms around his

Shoulders and giggled at the pack.

"What's wrong, wolf boys? Cat got your tongue?"

Jake snorted and squeezed her tighter.

"What's your damage? Are you crazy?"

"Aw. Paul Bunyan, don't be sad, little puppy. It'll be okay."

"That's another thing! Paul _Bunyan_? Who the hell is that?"

By now everyone had

Regained some composure

And were sitting around the living room.

"That's you, silly. Big boys should know their own name."

Allie enjoyed the look of disgust

On Paul's face when she used her

Baby voice specifically reserved

For her horses.

Emily giggled along with Allie.

"I like this girl. Feisty. Not many people stand up to you, Paulie."

Paul's head jerked toward

Where Emily was perched on

Sam's lap.

"Not you too?!? Sam, come on: some assistance..?"

Sam shook his head.

"Sorry. I've learned my lesson about siding against Emily."

He kissed Emily's scars,

As the rest of the pack

Chuckled.

"Yeah, man! You're on your own!"

"Oh shut up, Jared."

Allie snorted,

"Why so glum, chum?"

Paul's steely gaze shifted towards her

Before breaking into a smile.

"Emily's right. You're _very_ feisty. Good luck with her, Jake."

Jake nuzzled into Allie's neck,

As she leaned against him.

"S'not so bad. In fact, I like her feisty."

"I'm sure you do."

Allie felt her face flush

As Jake nodded,

"Yep. I sure do."

The room filled with laughter

And looking around

At the ridiculously happy faces

Surrounding her,

Allie felt like she had finally come

Home.

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you_

_I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

* * *

_

_**A/N: **i hope all of you understood that "Paul Bunyan" is an allusion to the American children story about a giant man..hence, Paul being a werewolf he is massive (just like the rest of them). allie was being quipped. i hope that clears up some confusion---"Bunyan" is NOT paul's last name!_

_please review and let me know what you think!!!  
_


	13. ElaborateLives

_**A/N: **sooo...i'm very disappointed that almost no one is reviewing. it really makes posting this seem like a waste...._

_**Disclaimer: **you know the drill_

_

* * *

_

_**ElaborateLives**_

Minutes felt like seconds.

And Hours felt like minutes.

Allie spent the entire day

Lounging in the Black's living room

With the pack.

Unlike Jake, the others

Took turns going out on patrol.

Jake was never far from Allie's side,

And with every move she made

Jake made one on his own to compensate;

To keep them close together.

Even when they were eating,

And Allie tried to move to let him

Devour his huge helpings with more ease,

Jake refused to let her off of his lap.

Around noon,

The slight discomfort between

Her legs and across her chest,

Began to grow,

And she wiggled in Jake's

Lap to relieve the twinges of

Pain, as everyone sat on the porch.

It didn't take Jake long

To notice.

To whisper in her ear,

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head,

Disgusted with himself.

"I should have thought…"

Allie kissed his cheek;

Twirled her fingers in his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chuckle.

"Oh, really."

Suddenly,

Jake scooped Allie up

Into his arms,

Walked into the living room,

And deposited her onto the sofa;

Laying her down,

Her head on his lap.

Unintentionally,

Allie sighed in relief;

Snuggled into her

Wolf.

"Hey! Jake! What the h – ?"

Paul's voice was silenced

By Emily's quick smack to

The back of his head.

"Leave them be."

"Haven't they been _alone_ enough? I mean, really?! Jake must have a lot of stamina."

"_And_ we're in the house. I'm not completely into peep shows, but if he insists…"

Footsteps sounded

On the front porch

And into the living room.

Jared and Paul

Plowed into the room;

Expectant, sneaky

Faces turning into

Extreme disappointment when

They saw that, in fact,

They had not walked into an

Embarrassing,

Awkward situation.

The rest of the pack filed in.

Emily draped a blanket

Over Allie's outstretched legs,

"Why do you boys _try_ to be pests?"

Seth plopped down on the

Carpet by Allie's feet.

"S'more fun that way. Gotta make things interesting."

Emily shook her head,

As laughter once more filled

The room.

Jake's arm draped over Allie's

Middle, as her eyes began

To close:

No matter how much sleep she

Felt like she got,

She was still exhausted.

But her day was far from over.

Sam cleared his throat

Causing Allie's eyes

To flutter open and

Focus on him.

Jake tensed under her.

If Allie had been looking

At him, she would have seen his eyes

Shift between her and Sam;

His brow furrow in worry;

His head shake:

No.

Not now.

Sam disagreed;

If she didn't understand

The danger now,

Later could be too

Late.

"Allie. There's something I – we – have to tell you."

Her head turned to look

At Jake

Questioningly.

Sam continued:

"I know this might not be something you want to hear now, but it's something you really need to know, especially after what happened yesterday."

Allie bit her lip.

"You mean that man…the m-man who tried to k-kill me."

'Dammit! Why can't I

Be composed

In front of the pack.

Breaking down twice in one day

Is pathetic.'

_They understand._

_Look at them._

_They're here for you._

_They care._

_Nothing you say or _

_Do could change that._

Allie lifted her hand and

Placed it on Jake's resting

On her stomach

Just below her breasts;

Holding her close;

Reassuring her.

"That man wasn't a man, Allie. He was a vampire."

The pack expected her to

Cry;

To scream;

To yell that they were lying;

To react in _some_ way.

They were wrong.

Allie's eyes went blank.

Her mind stopped functioning.

She simply stared at Sam.

Slowly,

Hesitantly,

She lifted her eyes to search

Jake's face.

He was staring out the

Window.

His jaw locked and

His eyes sharp.

Deep breathe.

One step at a time.

Calm.

Think.

…

"I…I think I believe you."

All heads whipped toward

The fragile,

Brave girl lying on the

Worn out sofa.

Looking in her eyes,

Jake saw confusion,

Worry,

Fear,

But also a complete

Acceptance of what she

Had just been told;

A faith in the people

Sitting around her.

A faith that could never

Be broken.

Sighs of relief escaped

Throughout the room.

The tension eased slightly.

"I'm glad. I can see that you're scared, but, Allie, you don't have to be. We're here. We'll keep you safe. No bloodsucker is going to touch you. You have my word."

Choruses of agreement

Spread like wildfire.

A small smile on a pale face

Brought a newfound hope to

The hearts of everyone in the room.

Acceptance wasn't

Impossible.

Jake's thumb rubbed

Soothing circles across

Allie's middle.

"I trust you. Completely. How could I not after what you all did for me? You saved my life. I don't know how I can ever fully repay you – a simple 'thank you' seems too…well _simple_."

Sam's chuckled,

"Just keep breathing, Allie."

"Yea, cuz if you don't Jake will be unbearable!"

A shoe was chucked

At Jared's head from the porch.

"Kim!"

In the blink of an eye,

Jared was out of his chair,

Bounding toward the door,

And spinning around a slight,

Russet-skinned girl

Who giggled contagiously.

Once she had both feet

Back on the ground,

Kim tucked a strand of her long, wavy black

Hair behind her ear,

Strode over toward the sofa,

Bent over and

Pulled Allie into a fierce hug.

"Oh thank, god! Another girl! Finally!"

Allie laughed and

Through her arms around Kim;

Reciprocating the hug

With more gusto than she would

Have thought.

"I take it there aren't a lot of imprints?"

Snort.

"No! And it's terrible!"

Kim's arms tightened around

Allie once before pulling back

Slightly.

"I figured. I mean, who would _want_ to be some of these losers for forever? Ugh, I get nightmares just thinking about it!"

Allie faked a shiver, as

Emily and Kim burst into giggles

At the boys disgruntled faces.

"Alright, enough fraternizing against us, women!"

Jared strode forward,

Collected Kim and

Returned to the chair with

His imprint nestled on his lap.

"Wow. Such a big word for such a _wittle_ puppy!"

Jake burst out laughing and

Pulled Allie close against

His chest.

Jared looked affronted,

But smiled nonetheless;

Allie was just too…

Ridiculous

To stay mad at.

In that moment,

With the pack and

The girls gathered around,

Laughing _with_ her,

Caring for _her,_

(Not how many ribbons she won or

How nice her clothes were),

Allie realized that life was

Amazing,

Breath-taking,

Worth all the struggles

And tears

If t meant that she could

Have moments like this.

Moments where everything

Was perfect

And nothing could

Hurt her.

Sure,

Scars remained,

But,

With these people,

Laughing with them,

Sharing a snapshot of their lives,

Being a family,

Allie thought that maybe,

Just maybe,

The scars weren't so

Noticeable;

That, slowly,

They were fading

Like paw prints

In the sand

After a wave broke the shore

And returned silently

Back to sea.

_We all live in extravagant times  
Playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in_

_I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to live like that  
I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to be with you  
Now and forever , peaceful, true_


	14. Halo

_**A/N: **ok so i'm thinking this is the end of the story. i'm not getting a lot of response on it, and i'm just not encouraged to continue. as always, i will ask you to let me know what you think. thank you._

_**Disclaimer: **same as always.

* * *

_**.Halo.**

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Light began fading in the

Forest,

The sparse rays dancing

Across the bare skin on Allie's back.

Jake's fingers traced the

Patterns across her skin,

Marveling in the beauty

Of the angel in front of him.

Her beauty was beyond

Description.

Her soul as pure as the

Snow that drove her to his

Waiting arms.

Allie lay on her stomach,

Her hair splayed around

The pillow,

A sheet resting dangerously low

On her pale hips.

Ghosting his fingers across her flesh,

Jake propped himself on his

Elbow,

His brow scrunched in

Confusion,

As his fingers moved over a

Slightly raised bump on Allie's lower back.

'How come I didn't notice

This earlier?'

_Well, you were a bit _

_Distracted, weren't you?_

Jake bit back a chuckle

As he got a closer look at

Allie's back.

A dozen scars littered her back:

Some long,

Some barely marring her skin.

Others leaving memories of

Deep incisions and pain

That went deeper than the

Blood it no doubt spilled.

Jake's body started to shake.

His hand releasing tremors

Into Allie's skin causing

Her to stir.

Soft murmurs slipped through

Her lips as she rolled onto

Her side to face her

Wolf.

Propping herself on her elbow,

Mimicking his position,

Allie leaned forward and

Placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

When he didn't respond,

She pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

Jake closed his eyes,

Tried to control the shaking:

Someone had hurt _his_

Angel.

"Jake. Please. What's wrong?"

Allie's voice shook.

He seemed to so angry:

At her?

Allie scooted closer to him:

Trying to close the distance

Between them

If only physically.

"Please? Talk to me?"

Jake squeezed his eyes

Closed.

He needed to calm down;

Needed to relax.

"Did I do something wrong…last night?"

Jake's eyes flew open

In astonishment.

He wrapped his arms around

Her, rolled onto his back,

And pulled her small form

Onto his chest.

Rubbed her back;

Soothing both of them.

"You could never do anything wrong. You're perfect."

Allie let out a small sigh of relief

And placed a kiss on his bare chest;

Breathed in the scent that was purely

Jake.

They lay like this for several minutes;

Just enjoying each others' presence.

But Jake couldn't

Forget.

"Allie?"

"Mmmm…"

Letting out a soft laugh,

He kissed her head,

Rubbed her back.

Right over the scars.

"What happened?"

Allie tensed above him.

'No.

Why now?

Not fair.'

_It never was…_

Sensing her distress,

He gave her space;

Knew what to press her for and when.

He respected her silence.

Not that it lasted long.

"When I was fourteen…someone I trusted…someone I loved…decided I didn't love them enough, decided I wasn't good enough. They thought I was wasting my time, my parents money, everything. I needed to be shown how much was at stake. They didn't understand. They didn't know how much I hated…how unhappy I was…how much it hurt to s-smile like nothing was wrong. They thought that the only way to stop it was to k-kill…me."

She always told him

Everything.

Even something she had tried to

Bury.

She trusted him not to run

Away,

Not to leave her in

Disgust.

She needed him.

Now more than ever.

He held her close.

Kissed away her tears,

Her pain.

In moments like these,

He told her,

Without words,

How much he needed her too.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
So pull me back to the ground again_

"Shh…you're safe now. No one can touch you. No one ever will. I'm here…I'm here. I'm never going to leave you…shh…I love you. It's gonna be alright."

Lying in Jake's arms,

Allie believed him.

She trusted him with her

Heart,

Her body,

Her soul.

_He _ would never hurt her.

She could never be hurt again

With him there to

Protect her;

To keep her safe;

To love her like no one

Else ever could.

Teas slipped through Allie's tightly

Closed eyelids as she tried to

Suppress the memory.

Jake's thumb brushed away the

Tears.

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault…"

Allie repeated her mantra:

Trying to convince herself.

"No. No. It's not. You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't mean to…please. I'm sorry…"

Burying her head into Jake's chest,

Trying to make it go

Away.

"Shh…you don't have to talk about it. It's over. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Lifting her head,

Allie's tear filled eyes

Stared shakily into Jake's

Worry-filled ones.

"No. I wanted – want – you to know. I just…I should have told you sooner."

"It doesn't change a thing. I love you. More than life. More _anything_."

He kissed her lips softly,

Growing in intensity.

Rolling them over,

Jake pressed Allie's body into the bed,

Hands traveling her body,

Brushing her sides,

Kneading the flesh on her hips.

Allie raised herself up to meet him.

Slowly, he melted away all her

Worries,

Showered her with love:

Body and soul.

"Wait."

Allie tried to control her

Erratic and loud breathing;

She needed to talk to him.

His lips moved from her lips to

Trace a hot trail over her jaw and

Onto her neck.

His hands slipped up to

Caress the undersides of her breasts.

She moaned and arched her

Back against him.

She couldn't concentrate.

Couldn't think about anything

Besides how incredible he

Was making her feel.

"No. Stop."

Against all reason,

Allie pushed him away but still

Close enough that she could feel

His breathe against her face.

Looking into his eyes

Didn't help her case either:

They were filled with passion

And need.

But also understanding.

"You want to tell me about."

It wasn't a question.

He knew what she needed,

And he wanted to make it easier for her.

He started to pull away,

To give her space.

Allie let out a whimper:

"No. I…Can you…keep h-holding me…?"

Jake sighed,

"Forever."

He lowered himself back down,

He pulled her against his side,

Her head in the crook of his shoulder,

His lips in her hair.

She sucked in a shaking

Breathe,

Tried to compose herself.

This would be hard,

But she needed to be honest with

Her wolf.

"I loved my brother. I never wanted to hurt him. I thought I could say the same about him, but I guess I can't; not anymore. He used to support me. He was always there at shows and would insist we celebrate after everyone."

Quaking laugh.

"I never would have thought he hated it…my riding, I mean. One day…one day he just…snapped. He started yelling. Telling my parents it wasn't fair: how could they spend so much money on me and ignore him? I would never amount to anything so why bother? Why was I treasured more than him? The funny thing is, until that moment, I never really could see it. I always thought my riding was a family thing. We all seemed to enjoy it and really loved being together. I guess I was wrong. How could someone be _so_ wrong about their own brother?"

Throughout all of this,

Jake's hands had been running

Over her,

Caressing her,

Helping her through it.

"It wasn't your fault. No one could have guessed."

Allie shook her head violently,

Tears streaming down her

Face.

"We can stop, sweetheart. It's okay…"

Allie's eyes through open:

"No. I want you to know… _everything_ about me."

Jake nodded,

Accepting that this was

Something she had to do;

Something to give her

Closure.

"I wasn't supposed to hear him arguing with my parents. I was supposed to be at the barn. But I had come home earlier, wanted to surprise my family. I guess I thought they would want to go out and spend time together. I was wrong. When they saw me, Mom started yelling: why wasn't I training? Didn't I know how important practice was? Why was I acting like this? Jason laughed. He told them 'see, she doesn't even care. She's useless.' My dad tried to make him stop. Dad always seemed to get me more. Before…"

Shaky cough.

"The doctors said that was Jason's _stressor_. Seeing me being defended had pushed him over the edge. They said it would have happened one day, sooner or later. I always told Mom to put the knives away after using them. She never listened, then. Now. Now, she rarely even takes them out. I don't blame her. I think she thinks I do. But I don't."

Pause.

Remembering.

Jake's thumb caressed her cheek,

Tucked her face into the crook

Of his neck.

"It was no one's fault but your brother's: Jason."

He said his name like a

Curse,

Giving Allie confidence to

Continue, shakily:

"She was closest to him. She could have pulled him away from me. But she was too shocked. I don't blame her. I don't. I don't think I would have done any different."

Jake noticed that she

Sounded more like she

Was trying to convince herself.

And he knew,

Especially after the incident with the leech,

That his Allie would never let

Fear paralyze her.

_He, _at least,

Did blame her mother;

In part.

If it had been his daughter,

He would have done

_Something_.

Allie rolled onto her side

And clung to Jake with all

Her strength.

Jake could tell she wanted to tell

More, but just…

Couldn't.

"You told me when I first met you that you guys moved here to further your equestrian training…"

She sighed against his chest.

"Yeah. That's what they told me, too. But I know it was to get away from it all."

"To protect you."

At least that was a redeeming quality.

"No."

Or not.

"They just couldn't handle all the gossip and looks that they were getting in Ocala. When the doctor told them I could ride again, they saw it as a saving grace. Moving us out here, it was all to help themselves."

Now Jake was _really_

Confused.

"I thought you liked riding…?"

"I do. But not their idea of riding. Winning is everything. I'm surprised they haven't called my cell yet telling me to come back and train. That's all they ever want me to do. Practice makes perfect, and they want me to be just that: perfect."

"You're already perfect."

Allie laughing hesitantly.

"I think you're biased."

Jake kissed her upturned lips.

"Now why would you say that…?"

Allie snuggled into him.

Her tears were spent.

She was…happy here

In Jake's arms.

"Thank you."

Jake sighed,

Content.

"Sure, sure. You know I would do anything for you."

Allie kissed his neck,

As his hands rubbed circles

On her lower back,

Right over her scars.

Allie shivered.

Jake tensed beneath her.

"Did I hurt you?"

Slowly, he began to move his hands

Away from her body.

"No…come back."

Whine.

Chuckle.

Jake brought his hands back to her,

Now tracing the patterns of her

Scars.

Slowly,

Carefully,

He eased his body out from

Under hers.

Allie let out a noise of drowsy discontentment

Quickly replaced by pleasure,

As Jake kissed down her spine.

Allie tensed.

He was heading to her scars.

"Jake…you don't have to…they're gross."

"Nothing...about...you...is...gross..."

Each pause was sealed with a

Searing kiss.

Allie moaned softly, as

Jake's tongue swept over her scars.

Kisses were littered all over her lower back

Causing her to mew and moan and

Yawn.

Chuckle.

"You're tired."

Jake placed a final kiss on her back,

Before moving back up and

Pulling her onto his chest.

Gently,

He lifted the sheet they had kicked to the floor

To cover their melded bodies.

"Sleep, Allie. I'm here. Always."

"And forever…"

Allie was completely at

Peace.

She never would have thought telling

Someone her story would relax her,

But Jake wasn't just _someone_.

He was her soul.

Her love.

And he would protect her no matter what.

She felt safe with him.

He had accepted her;

Accepted every terrible,

Grotesque thing about her.

He had kissed away the painful memories and

Replaced them with ones

Of love and fulfillment.

Her scars had always been

Deeply ingrained in her as horrid parts of herself.

But now,

Because of Jake,

They were superficial.

They no longer tore at her heart and

Left her bleeding.

Now,

Her lower back was no longer marred,

But just another place where Jake

Had kissed her.

Kissed her and

Made her

Whole.

She was no longer damaged and,

With Jake at her side,

In her heart,

She never would be again. 

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_


	15. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

So this part of the story is over. I know! I'm sad too…but don't worry: I'm planning a prequel and then a sequel. So…more Allie and Jake cuteness to come!

Also, I'm working on a video for the story, so when it's complete I'll post another A/N and let you all see it:)

I hope you all aren't too disappointed! Please don't hate me!

For those of you who disliked the format of this story: good news! I'm reworking/editing it and re-posting it in a more standard format as:

**WarmYouUp revised **

I plan on posting the **prequel/sequels** as BOTH formats for everyone to enjoy as they wish.

Thank you to all my dedicated readers! It means a lot:)

Please keep reading my stories and giving me such great feedback!

XoxoxO:

Cour8ge


End file.
